Al 'Taloc
by timbot
Summary: the citizens of Al 'Taloc have enlisted the aid of Tau too free them from oppression. But will they succeed? Please review. My first story and I want to make some better ones


Namresh smashed through the door and into the crowded street. He ran frantically shoving people aside and ignoring their shouts of protest. He hurtled round a corner, nearly losing his footing on the wet stone pavement. He whipped his head around too see if he was still being pursued but could see no signs of the mechanical monstrosities that the city folk called the Flayed Ones. He slowed down brushing his long hair out off his face and wiping the sweat from his eyes He had reached the less densely populated areas of the city now. As he rounded another corner a foul smell invaded his nostrils. Namresh didn't need too look around to find the source- he had encountered it enough times already. The people on this street had been visited by the Flayed Ones. The skinless bodies were stacked against the wall, the blood congealing in a sticky mass on the floor. Namresh wrinkled his nose and hurried past.

Unnoticed two dark shapes detached themselves from the shadows and followed.

It was nearing night time and Namresh was once again reaching the more populated areas. The residents of Al'Taloc were hurrying home bolting doors and shuttering windows. Hurrying onward he pondered on the last nights meeting with the Shas'la. They were a strange group of people-aliens you could say-always going on about 'The Greater Good'. Well anyone who could rid this god forsaken city of those machines were quite welcome in his mind-no matter there beliefs. They had the weapons and he, Namresh, had the information. He had nearly died obtaining it but……He was quite prepared to give up his life for this city. Namresh's face split into a smile as he entered his house. Tonight was the night that Al'Taloc –his beloved city- would be free at last.

As he entered the door two pairs of green slits watched from the shadows.

Namresh entered the house and, after shouting a quick hello to his wife, proceeded straight to the cellar where the Shas'la, led by a Shas'ui awaited him. Once he entered the cellar he stopped short, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. A minute later he could see the glow emanated from the power packs of the Shas'la pulse rifles. Namresh was surprised to see so many. Thirty, and with more coming through the tunnel every minute. While he tried to come to terms with this shock the Shas'ui stepped forward.

"You have the information?"

"Yes! Yes I do." Namresh hurriedly bowed and presented the Shas'ui with a holo-projector. As the Shas'ui studied the holo-projector Namresh studied him. He was of the same height as Namresh and the same bone structure. He would have been considered human if it were not for the pale blue skin and extremely weedy arms. Definitely not good in a hand-to-hand fight Namresh thought to himself, but those rifles look like they could pack quite a punch.

"This is good. You will lead us out and towards the central complex."

Namresh turned to the stairs ……and screamed in horror. A hunched shape was coming down them. It had three long claws on each hand and its eyes glowed an eerie green, but most terrifying of all was the fact it was covered in the skins of countless citizens off Al'Taloc. Namresh recognized the one on top as that of his wife.

The Shas'la were quick to react and quickly opened fire on the nightmarish creatures. For nearly ten seconds the cellar was filled with the light and noise of gunfire. When the smoke cleared Namresh could see pieces off the machine lying on the floor smoking. He sighed with relief but even as he watched the pieces were pulling themselves together -within five seconds it was whole again.

Suddenly, with the speed and ferocity of a tiger, it leapt forward and plunged its claws into the Shas'ui's chest, so far that they emerged blood covered from the other side. Immediately the room descended into chaos. The mechanical monster started cutting its way through the tightly packed Shas'la. The Shas'la tried to retreat through the tunnel only to find their retreat blocked by another of the machines. The Shas'la, terrified tried to shoot them but their numbers worked against them and they felled many of their own. Namresh ran and crouched in a corner, covering his eyes and hoping the Flayed Ones would pay him no heed. The screams of the dying filled his ears as the sounds of gunfire decreased.

Two minutes later there was silence and Namresh dared to open his eyes. Stooping directly in front of him was one of the monsters. He tried to scream but the stench made him gag.

The creature leaned forward and darkness took him.


End file.
